1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electric motors, and more particularly to a regenerative motor with a novel coil.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional motors, the iron, around which a copper wire is wound, is used to transmit the flux from where it is created from the copper windings to where it is needed to be used at the rotor/stator interface area.